Something Beautiful
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: AU - Peeta is special, Katniss is a teacher for people with special needs, what will happen when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Do you think I should continue?**_

_**Thanks**__**.**_

* * *

_Part 01_

"Peeta stop playing and go change yourself."

"Yes mommy!" that happened exactly two minutes ago, Rosa was so happy that her son would finally start to have classes, he would be able to write his own name. Well, let me explain what I'm talking about. Peeta is a 22 year old boy that has a serious condition since he was born, in other words, he has a very rare disease so he can't learn anything very easy and he has a problem with loving people, he only show affection to his mom, not even to his dad or brothers. It was something from the condition but it was the hardest part. He has always made mean things to his teachers and they all said they wouldn't home teach him, so now at 22 his mom had hope that she finally would get someone that would teach him and not leave when he was about to learn something. Even though Peeta looked like a hot, well built 22 year old man, he acted like a boy and the doctors never could tell what his mental age was, but it was around 8-12 year old. So he was, in terms, innocent but that doesn't mean his hormones didn't get crazy sometimes, and that was the hardest part to his mom, try to explain some adult stuff to a boy that couldn't comprehend how to write his own name. But since he never showed affection to anyone Rosa never got worry about that issue.

After about 10 minutes Peeta came down the stairs looking like a happy little boy, he had put his special pants, a shirt and tie. He was looking so cute! You could see that he really wanted to learn something, but no one was there to teach him. His mom tried herself before but she really didn't know how to deal with people that has special needs in the education matter. Then the door bell rang.

Rosa opened the door and a beautiful young woman was there, she was 22 just like Peeta, but she had gone to college and had specialized in teaching kids with special needs, she was willing to try to teach him, and nothing, as mean as it would be, would make her give up on that. Rosa then looked at Peeta and said "Peeta, this is Katniss, she will be your new teacher." Peeta smiled at his mom, he was adorable with her, then his face got hard, his sweet expression turned into a frown and he looked at Katniss with iced cold eyes.

"Hi." Katniss smiled at him, but she needed to say that his expression change scared her a little bit, he sure wasn't as sweet as he looked like

"Hello Peeta, ready to start?" Peeta just nodded. Rosa showed her where they would be studying every afternoon, Katniss smiled and got her things ready.

She sat in a chair and Peeta sat in front of her, Rosa was happy, she really had hope that Katniss would finally be the one that makes Peeta a little less "sick" and a lot more "normal".

After half an hour Katniss was trying to teach him the alphabet, she couldn't believe at how basics she had to start with him, what have that boy done to the other teachers leave before he even learned the alphabet? It was weird that you could notice that he was really trying hard. Katniss realized that he really wasn't getting on the letters, so she looked at him and said:

"Lets try a different way? What do you like to do?" Peeta continued to be serious with her but answered.

"Music! Me love music!" Katniss smiled.

"In this case Peeta, we say 'I love' okay?" Peeta blushed, it was the first time she saw a reaction from him, some emotion, he repeatedly carefully.

"I love music?" Katniss nodded

"Yes. So we're gonna sing the alphabet, what do you say?" Peeta nodded and waited for her to start sing it for him. He was looking at that girl singing for him, she looked nice, at least she was trying. And she also looked beautiful, Peeta thought that his mom was the most beautiful woman in the world, but he was wrong, his teacher was. She had deep gray eyes, chocolate brown hair that she wore in a braid, she looked like a doll, even though he could tell she had no idea about that. Katniss noticed that Peeta wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Back to earth Peeta!" he got confused.

"But we're all in earth. Mommy told me that." Katniss couldn't help but smile big, he was somehow adorable. She nodded.

"I meant just pay attention okay?" Peeta nodded. After a while he was singing along with her and he wasn't missing any part of the alphabet. After a few hours Rosa walked in and saw them singing to the alphabet and she smiled at Peeta, she entered with a tray of food.

"Time for a snack!" Katniss smiled and thanked her. Rosa sat beside Katniss and while Peeta was eating/playing with his food she asked.

"How was he?" Katniss smiled.

"He's very smart. He will learn in no time!" Katniss thought that she never saw someone smiling that big. Right in that moment she knew why she loved her job that much.

After about three weeks later Peeta already knew the whole alphabet, it was time to teach him how to write the letters, Katniss knew that it wasn't going to be easy but she believed in him. As usual she sat beside him and gave him the notebook, he picked it up and she gave him a pencil, then she started to teach him how to write, he was failing badly, but Katniss knew that would happen, it was the first time that he tried to write something, of course he wouldn't get it in the first time, no one would. Peeta started to get mad and he broke the pencil's tip and looked at her with teary eyes. Katniss gave him a reassurance smile and fixed his pencil for him. He tried again, he failed again.

"I'm dumb, I will never do that." then he looked down. Katniss pulled his chin up and made him look at her.

"You are not dumb Peeta, you have a condition, but that makes you special, not dumb. Can I tell you that got me weeks to write something properly? That happens to everyone. I believe you can do it." then something she wasn't expecting happened, he hugged her, tight. He had never showed her any kind of affection since that moment she met him, but she wasn't expecting him to since he didn't showed it to his own family except his mom. Katniss locked her arms around him tight, she felt when he started crying. She played with his hair and pulled away from the hug gently.

"What is it?" The words he would say now would kill her inside.

"I just wanna be normal. Why can't I?" Katniss just held him again, she had no answer to that.

When Peeta calmed down he picked up the pencil again and tried hard to write something, he got some Ps and As but nothing more, he looked down again but Katniss said:

"Well done Peeta! You're doing awesome. Don't worry, we have all the time you need." Peeta smiled and kept on trying. When Katniss was about to leave he ran to the garden while she was talking to his mom about what happened earlier and that he was really doing awesome with school. He came back to say bye with a beautiful dandelion in his hand, he looked at Katniss and handed it to her.

"For you. You are pretty!" Katniss blushed a little and got the dandelion saying thank you and kissing his forehead. Rosa was in shock, Peeta was finally showing some affection to someone that wasn't her, she couldn't be happier, her boy would finally grow up right?

After Katniss left, Rosa walked into Peeta's room and sat on his bed beside him, he was watching some cartoon on TV.

"So, what do you think of Katniss?" Peeta blushed a little.

"She is pretty. I like her, mommy!" Rosa smiled, he was so innocent, she just pat his head and told him to take a shower cause dinner would be ready soon.

Peeta walked inside the shower and started to think of Katniss as the water fell on his body, suddenly something weird happened, he looked at himself and saw that his "peepee" was big and hard, what was that? He got terrified and turned the shower off, he ran to his mom with only a towel around his waist. His mom was there talking to Nick, his brother. He got shy and asked his mom if he could talk to her, she nodded and then he opened his towel.

"Am I sick mommy? What's this?" he was really scared. Nick couldn't help but laugh, Rosa slapped his arm and told him to go to his room. Peeta was there not knowing what to do, Rosa came closer to him and closed his towel, she made him sit and sat beside him.

"What were you doing when this happened?"

"Shower." Rosa smiled.

"I mean, what were you thinking when that happened?" Peeta thought for a few seconds then he smiled.

"Katniss!" Rosa couldn't believe in what she was hearing, but she couldn't scare Peeta even more, so she told him that if he continues to shower but with cold water that would go away and it would be back to normal. Peeta just nodded and when he was on his way to his room to finish his shower Nick came on the way.

"Sorry for laughing bro. But I know a way that is faster and better to get rid of this..." Peeta just nodded, Nick was a good brother to him, he always helped Peeta and defended him, even though he sometimes thought that Peeta hated him, then he remembered that his condition was the one that made him act like that. Nick then said "Listen, you need to rub and caress it, but you gotta do it on your own and not show anyone you hear me?" Peeta just nodded, Nick smiled "now just go..." Peeta was about to leave when he said:

"Thank you!"

Back inside the shower Peeta looked at that thing in him and thought that he would do anything for it to go away, so he grabbed it, firm. He somehow felt good and then he started to rub it, he panicked cause he got even bigger, he was about to leave the bathroom and kill Nick but it really felt great and he realized that when he thought of Katniss it would feel even better. Suddenly something spited out of him and it felt wonderful, he even screamed a little when that happened. Wow, he really needed to thank Nick for teaching him that. It was wonderful!

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Sorry if I offended anyone with this fic. It was never my intention.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**_Part 02_**

It was dinner time and Peeta sat beside his father, Paul looked at him and smiled, he just looked down, he hated when everyone was looking at him, and he knew that he was doing that cause his mom told him that happened with his thing. He just ran away and lied on his bed crying, he was embarrassed. Rosa ran after him and saw him crying.

"What is it son?"

"You told daddy!" Rosa's eyes widen, he was really getting smarter.

"I didn't." Peeta shook his head.

"You did. Why mommy?" Rosa sighed.

"There's nothing wrong in that Peeta. You're becoming a man." he smiled at that, all his life he wanted to be a man, not just a boy. "exactly, it's a good thing son. Happens to everyone. Well, not to women cause they don't have a "peepee"!" Peeta got confused.

"No?" Rosa just laughed.

"No honey, but you will learn that in the proper time." Rosa kissed him goodnight and left. Peeta was really curious, so he thought.

"I'll ask Katniss tomorrow, she's a teacher, she should know that."

Next day after lunch Katniss got there and saw Peeta waiting for her at the door, she smiled big and waved at him, he smiled at her and let her get inside the house. They went to the library where they have been classes and Katniss sat beside Peeta while handing him the notebook so he could start the work. After about an hour of hard work Peeta turned to her.

"Can I tell you something? But you need to promise not to tell anyone." Katniss smiled at how child like he looked, making bargains and everything so she just nodded her head, she could never imagine what he would ask her. Peeta looked at her dead serious and said "if girls not have a "peepee" how do they pee?" Katniss blushed bright red.

"Well, girls and boys are different, guys have a "peepee" that actually is called penis, and girls, they have a little thing called vagina, that has a hole where the pee comes out. I know it's confusing but you'll understand that later, when we start to study biology." Peeta was indeed confused but he didn't give up.

"Yesterday something weird happened." Katniss was kinda scared of asking what but he was innocent wasn't him? So she just looked at him.

"What?"

"My "peepee" got hard and big, I thought I was sick but mommy said it's that I'm becoming a man." he smiled proudly of that. Katniss blushed even harder and tried to drop the issue but he didn't let her, he even asked her what the white thing that spit out was called, she was trying to explain to him that it was supposed to make babies and everything, then suddenly he popped the question that made her want to burry herself on the floor. "If I spit that in you we will have a baby?"

"NO!" she said without thinking "I mean, it you spit that in that hole I told you earlier probably yes, but that's totally inappropriate to talk about now." Peeta looked down.

"Sorry." Katniss couldn't help but smile at him.

"No problem, let's keep up with our exercises?" he just nodded and kept going.

When it was time for their class to be over Katniss told him that he had homework and that he needed to train the syllables, he just nodded and she pat his head smiling. Peeta went to watch TV and Katniss asked Rosa to talk to her, she told her everything that Peeta asked her earlier and she said that she would talk to him, Katniss shook her head telling her that it was normal for him to be curious about that and that she would help him understand. Rosa smiled at her and told her that Peeta seemed to like her very much, so there would be a barbecue in her house that weekend and that she was invited. Katniss asked if she could take her boyfriend with her, Rosa nodded and they said their goodbyes.

The week went by fast, it was now Saturday, everybody was getting ready for the party and Peeta was very excited to show Katniss to his older brother James that was in town for a while with his wife. Rosa noticed that Peeta was obsessed with Katniss but she thought it was just a stupid crush. Peeta was holding a dandelion for Katniss when she walked in holding a man's hand, that couldn't be happening Peeta thought. Who was that guy? Katniss came to them and introduced the guy as Gale, her boyfriend. NO, she couldn't have a boyfriend. He got really mad, but he just went to her and handed her the dandelion. She took it smiling big and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Peeta. This is Gale, my boyfriend. Love, this is my adorable student Peeta." Gale smiled at Peeta that didn't smiled at all. They kept talking and Gale noticed that Peeta's stare never left Katniss. He whispered to her.

"That boy is a psycho Catnip. He keeps staring at you." Katniss smiled at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you're jealous of him. He's 22 but he's like a kid. No worries! And he is adorable. His condition makes him have this blank stare, and lack of emotions." Gale just smiled, he didn't want to argue with Katniss.

James saw Peeta staring at her and approached him.

"So, she's your teacher?" Peeta just nodded, James smiled and said "she's really pretty, why don't you ask her to dance with you?" Peeta looked down, it was amazing how he showed so much emotion when it came to Katniss.

"She has a boyfriend..." James smiled at him.

"But I'm sure she won't say no." Peeta just nodded and walked to her. Katniss smiled at him.

"Enjoying the party?" Peeta just nodded again and held her hand.

"Wanna dance?" Gale just glared at Katniss but she went with Peeta anyway.

Katniss realized that Peeta had no idea how to dance so she guided him instead of being the other way round. He looked into her eyes and Katniss saw something in there, she thought she was getting crazy but she didn't see a simple child in that stare, she saw a man, a man that was in love. She looked down cause his gaze was making her melt, she felt her knees go weak and felt that Peeta tightened his hold on her so she wouldn't fall, what was going on with her? He was just a boy! Peeta was confused with everything that was happening, was Katniss feeling well? She got all weak and he had to hold her tight against him so she wouldn't fall, maybe dancing wasn't a good idea. Katniss could see Gale glaring at her, he was behind Peeta, so he was watching her closely, he probably noticed the moment she let it slip. Peeta looked at her eyes again.

"You okay?" she just nodded. He smiled at her and she blushed, Peeta ran his fingers on her back and said "I have weird feelings inside me, it scares me." he was being serious, you could see it in his eyes. Katniss smiled sweetly at him.

"Is it good or bad?" Peeta just looked down.

"I don't know!" Katniss pulled him away lightly and held his hand.

"Come here, we need to talk..." Peeta tried to pull his hand away but she didn't let him.

"Am I in trouble?" Katniss giggled.

"Not really, come here." She last glanced at Gale trying to tell him she would be right back.

Katniss took Peeta to the living room and sat on the couch beside him, she looked at him.

"If there was anything you wanted to tell me, what would it be?" he looked down.

"I don't like you boyfriend..." she laughed, she really wasn't expecting him to say that, but she kept going "and why?" he held her hand.

"Cause I don't like man near you." Katniss knew that somehow she would regret asking him that but she couldn't help herself.

"Why Peeta? Why don't you like man to be near me?" he started to cry, he was so confused, so scared, he had no idea what that feeling inside him meant, just that he liked Katniss, he wanted to have her close to him. But it was a different kind of love, it wasn't like what he felt for his mom, he seemed to have this weird feeling of wanting. Katniss held him tight.

"Shhhh, you don't need to cry. I'm here Peeta... shhhh, calm down babe!" Peeta cuddled in her arms and rested his head on her shoulder, he was calming down, she made him calm, she didn't made him feel like a retarded like he felt for his whole life, before he could realize he kissed her shoulder blade and got up to her neck, he felt when Katniss shivered, he had no idea what he was doing, he was doing that out of impulse, soon he noticed that she was slowly caressing the hair on top of his neck as he was literally sucking on her neck. What the hell was he doing? He had no idea but she seemed to be enjoying that. Suddenly she came back to her senses and pushed him away telling him that he wasn't supposed to do that to her, he just apologized and ran to his room. Katniss didn't mean to hurt him, but what the hell just happened? And she couldn't deny that she loved it. But he was just a boy, she wasn't supposed to enjoy that. Technically he was a man, they were the same age, but due to his conditions that would be considered abuse, and she would have a hard time trying to explain Gale why she had a hickey on her neck, she was screwed.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Sorry again if I offended anyone, this isn't a book guys, it's being written just for fun! Thank you for the positive reviews though.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Part 03**_

She went to the bathroom before going back to the party and saw Peeta's door was open so she entered on his room, he was curled up like a ball crying hard. She approached him and made him look at her.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, I don't know what happened earlier on the living room..." he just nodded, he was so scared. What was that feeling inside him? And his "peepee" was big again, would that happen every time now? It annoyed him. He showed Katniss what happened and she blushed hard, she had no idea how to deal with her feelings either. She was trained to educate these special kids, not to make out with them, let alone have this kind of feelings for them. But Peeta was different, he was a child yet he was a man, he seemed to be stuck in between and she could see how much painful it was for him. She pecked his cheek and told him to go take a shower, he just nodded and obeyed her.

Katniss got back to the party and Gale came to her, he could see the hickey on her neck, his eyes went wide and he yelled at her.

"What the hell happened between you and the retarded guy?" Katniss suddenly got mad, who the hell did he think he was to call Peeta that? She looked at him and glared.

"He's not retarded, he's special!" Gale couldn't believe that his girlfriend was there in front of him with a huge hickey on her neck and still she had the guts to defend Peeta, be protective of him. She looked down and slowly said "I can explain, I promise." Gale kept glaring at her "well, we were just playing with each other and Peeta lost control and bit me, nothing much. He has a condition, remember? He's an innocent boy." Gale didn't want to fight with Katniss there in the party but he didn't buy what she just told him.

After a while Peeta came back with different clothes, that made Gale even more suspicious, was his girlfriend really cheating on him with that retarded boy? Peeta came close to Katniss and smiled at her, she smiled back at him. Rosa noticed that Peeta didn't leave Katniss's side and that actually he had changed clothes, so she approached him.

"Where were you?" Peeta smiled.

"Shower..."

"Why?" Rosa asked. Peeta smirked and whispered in her ear

"I'm a man mom." Rosa blushed hard when she realized what he meant but decided to let it go. When Katniss was about to leave Peeta hugged her tight and pecked her cheek, he said in her ear.

"I love you Kat!" Gale didn't hear but still glared at him, he just stuck his tongue out for him and left running. Katniss couldn't help but laugh, Gale held her hand tight and they left.

During the drive to Katniss' place Gale was babbling the whole time about Peeta and her, she looked at him.

"That's my job! I can't just tell his family I won't teach him anymore 'cause my boyfriend is jealous of him. C'mon babe, grow up." With that he parked the car and Katniss left entering her house without even saying goodbye to him. But she couldn't help to think of Peeta, he was so adorable, and yet that hickey he gave her was so hot. She was really confused, but she tried to push all her thoughts aside and keep the motto "he's just a kid" in her head.

Next Monday Katniss walked inside the Mellark's house smiling and saw a very smiling Peeta sat on the library, she asked how he was doing and he gave her a card, her eyes got teary immediately. It said "Peeta loves Katniss", she smiled at him.

"How?" Peeta smiled and told her that Nick actually helped him, he only new how to write the letters, but he was convinced that it said that he liked her very much, actually love was written in there, love was more than like, did Nick noticed something, or did Peeta told him that he loved her? She didn't know but, damn, she was happy. She kissed his cheek and told him that she liked him very much too. The class started and when it was about to finish Peeta asked Katniss to stay more time with him, she asked him why and he told her that she made him feel normal, she even made him become a man. With that sentence her eyes went wide.

"How did I make that to you?" Peeta looked at her and said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Well, you make my "peepee" get big. I think of you and that happens!" Katniss really couldn't believe what she was hearing, the way he said peepee was so childish, it didn't fit with what he was telling her, and to know that she makes him have a boner was something so embarrassing. She was just too curious to drop the subject.

"What do you think for that to happen?" Peeta blushed a little.

"Can I show you?" Katniss just nodded, but she really didn't think of what he could do, she should have. He got up from his chair, got closer to her and touched her hair, then he stared at her eyes and got even closer, he touched her lips with his fingertips and she unconsciously opened them up, he smiled at the smooth sensation. She closed her eyes, next thing she felt was his lips on hers. Peeta had no idea what he was doing but he smiled when he felt her lips moving with his, she slowly licked his lips and he opened his mouth, and since she stuck her tongue on it he did the same, he was rubbing his tongue to hers and when he snapped out of it they were both standing and hugging tight, he was holding onto her like he had to do that to keep him alive, to keep her alive. The kiss was wild but soon they got out of breath and pulled away. Katniss couldn't believe that she had kissed him back, she was losing her mind, for sure. Remember the motto "he was just a kid." HELL NO! He had the body of a man, and she noticed that he had the cravings of a man as well. Peeta out of impulse went to kiss her again but this time she pushed him away gently.

"We can't do that Peeta. I'm your teacher. And I have a boyfriend." Peeta's eyes got teary.

"But I love you!" Katniss looked down, what was she supposed to say about that?

"I think we should never do that again... we can't. Do you understand that?" He just nodded, he had no idea why they couldn't do that but he didn't want to make her mad so he just agreed, but he had one problem now, his "peepee", that thing wouldn't really let him rest? Peeta turned to Katniss annoyed.

"My peepee likes you, I can't take showers all the time!" she blushed bright red and avoided to look down his pants, she took a deep breath.

"You can't say those things to a girl, you need to keep it to yourself." he got confused and said without thinking.

"But it's your fault!" Katniss sighed, that boy was stubborn, she couldn't touch him, even though she really wanted to, he looked so good, his dick must be amazing. STOP KATNISS, what the hell were you thinking? She knew she couldn't do that to him. He had no idea what was really going on. Peeta started crying.

"It's hurting, make it stop!" Katniss was desperate, she had never lived such a weird situation before, she pecked his cheek.

"Go take a shower, it will get better." he shook his head and like a stubborn kid would do and put his hand under his pants, it was really hurting. But as soon as he put it inside he remembered that if he rubbed it the pain would go away. Katniss couldn't believe her eyes, he was there masturbating in front of her, she caught him by his arm and guided him to the bathroom and turned the shower on, she pushed him inside there with all his clothes and everything, then Rosa heard a noise and opened the door. She saw Peeta crying hard rubbing himself inside the shower box and Katniss there sited on the toilet seeming to be dosed off, then she realized that Katniss was crying too repeating to herself "he's just a kid, just a kid!" The scene was just too disturbing, what the hell had just happened there?

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Sorry again if I offended anyone.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Part 04**_

Rosa took Katniss by the hand and guided her out of the bathroom, she gave her some tea and when she was calmer she asked what happened, Katniss was so overwhelmed that just said "he kissed me!" Rosa's eyes got wide.

"And what did you do?" Katniss looked down ashamed.

"I kissed him back. I know you'll fire me but I really have no idea of what I'm feeling... I'm so sorry." Rosa couldn't help but feel how honest she was being.

"Don't be... do you like him? I mean you're the same age, there's nothing wrong in it. You out of all people would be wonderful to him." Katniss instantly looked at her.

"But I have a boyfriend... I'm so confused, I don't wanna hurt Peeta, I really don't." When she was about to complete her thoughts Peeta came in with only a towel around his waist.

"Mom, I'm tired and hungry!" Rosa giggled, then he looked at Katniss that was trying not to drool, who that girl thought she was fooling? She was crazy about Peeta! He noticed her and smiled like a fool, then he asked with the most innocent eyes in the world.

"Will you stay for dinner Katniss?" she shook her head.

"I can't, I need to go home now..." he made a pout face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Katniss nodded.

"I know you are, I am too... see you tomorrow Peeta." Then she left.

Peeta looked down when Rosa looked at him, she smiled.

"Go put some clothes on, Katniss' not here anymore, you don't have to show yourself to her." Peeta protested.

"I wasn't." Rosa held his hand.

"After dinner I wanna talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?" Rosa just smirked.

"Do you think you should be?" he blushed and just went to his room. Rosa smiled, her boy was definitely growing up.

Katniss got inside her house and started to make dinner, she was hungry but she couldn't stay there at the Mellark's house. How the hell Peeta got her that confused? She loved Gale, didn't she? She sure needed some thinking to do.

After dinner Rosa walked inside Peeta's room and sat beside him in bed. He looked at her.

"I'm confused mom. I have no idea what I'm feeling..." Rosa just nodded, she already knew that but she needed to know more.

"What happened that Katniss threw you at the shower?" Peeta blushed hard.

"My 'peepee', I mean, my penis got hard again, I told Katniss that it was hurting so I started to rub it, she got mad and did that." Rosa noticed how he was trying to act more 'adultish', that was adorable. She got serious.

"You can't do that in front of anyone, especially the girl you like, she got scared." Peeta's eyes went wide.

"Do normal people also get scared?" Rosa giggled.

"Of course they do, and you're not abnormal Peeta, you're just special." he shook his head.

"I'm a freak, you see, I bet Katniss' boyfriend doesn't do things like that. If I were more like him maybe she would like me." Rosa shook her head.

"I bet he does, everyone goes through an embarrassing situation in their lives, and stop comparing yourself to that man, you don't even know him. And Katniss does like you. You guys just need to calm down and talk." Peeta smiled.

"Do you think she likes me?" Rosa just nodded and told him to go get ready to bed.

At Katniss' house the door bell rang and she opened the door, she saw her boyfriend with a weird face. She told him to come in and he did, he held her tight.

"I miss you so much babe!" Katniss smiled, but she couldn't deny the fact that Peeta's arms felt better around her, she was going to find out who she wanted to be with, and it was going to be tonight. She kissed him passionately and he smiled. When they were on their way to her room Gale noticed something in Katniss' desk, a paper written "Peeta loves Katniss", he pushed her away.

"Are you cheating on me?" Katniss looked down, well, it was just a kiss, it wasn't really cheating right? She finally looked into his eyes, her choice was made.

"I think we should break up!" Katniss said and Gale's eyes went wide

"So you are indeed cheating on me?" she shook her head.

"No, but if that ever crossed my mind it means I don't love you anymore, and I gotta confess it did." Gale slapped Katniss' cheek hard.

"We will keep being together you hear me bitch? I know a lot about you, and I can tell everyone, including your beloved retarded boy and his family." Katniss just looked down and nodded, she didn't want anyone to know what happened to her when she was younger. She didn't need people to look at her with those eyes again. Gale smiled at her and held her, pecking her bruised cheek and telling her that he loved her.

Next day Katniss got to the Mellark's house a little bit late cause Gale didn't let her sleep that night, and she was terrified that he was bringing her past back, so she couldn't really relax. Peeta was in the library studying on his own, Katniss was so proud of him, he was trying so hard, little did she know that she was the motivation of all that. Peeta smiled when he saw her entering the room, she slowly sat beside him and smiled.

"So what are you doing?" he smiled proudly at himself.

"I finally got it, I can write and read some syllables, I can read Katniss!" she smiled really big and nodded.

"Congrats Peeta, I knew you could do it... so when you get used to reading we are going to start to learn math." he smiled big, he was feeling smart. But then he looked at her.

"What do I have to do to be good enough for you? Tell me and I'll do it." Katniss blushed but then looked down.

"You are perfect." Peeta shook his head.

"Then why don't you like me?" Katniss pulled his chin up and made him look into her eyes.

"I do. I like you very much, but I have Gale and I love him." he shook his head.

"You don't! You love me!" he then kissed her, Katniss pushed him away with teary eyes.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to teach you anymore. We can't be together Peeta. I don't wanna hurt you." Peeta started to cry.

"Don't give up on me. I promise I'll stop, but keep teaching me, you were the only one that believed on me." Katniss nodded and wiped his tears.

After the class Rosa came to talk to Katniss, she noticed that she seemed tired and sad, really sad.

"What happened?" Katniss looked down.

"Can I trust you?" Rosa found that question very weird but she just nodded, then she kept going "well, I tried to break up with my boyfriend but he slapped me and didn't let me, I don't know what to do." Rosa was in shock, that girl was so broken.

"Honey, you can't let any man rule your life, you are a pearl, don't let you become a shelf of yourself, you are so much better than this." Katniss started crying and put her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees to support it, she couldn't say anything. Rosa would think she is a monster, at that time everyone accused her of being that. She didn't want people to do that again. But one thing was for sure: karma's a bitch.

Rosa tried to calm Katniss down but she didn't seem to stop crying, she only had one thing to do, she called Peeta. He walked in and saw Katniss crying, he ran to her and held her tight in his arms, she looked at him and cried on his chest. He was so confused, but he knew that his heart hurt when he saw her crying, so he had to make her stop. He tickled her hip and she looked at him, then he kept tickling her till she was laughing, hard. Rosa was amused at how Peeta acted with Katniss, he matured so much since she came to that house, and it's only been two and a half months. He wiped Katniss' last tears.

"You are so beautiful." then he kissed her.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Sorry again if I offended anyone.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Part 05**_

Katniss forgot that Rosa was in the room and kissed him back, she wanted him, needed him, loved him. Rosa saw that and knew that it was her queue to leave, and she did. Peeta kissed Katniss passionately and brought her to his lap, she pulled away laughing.

"Whoa there big boy, I won't be on your lap." Peeta pouted.

"Why not?" she giggled and got out of his lap.

"Cause your 'peepee' gets excited with everything." Peeta pecked her lips.

"You have the biggest butt I have ever seen. Can I grab it?" Katniss blushed bright red and just shook her head, for a moment she thought he was kidding but then she remembered that he was somehow innocent, he really wanted to touch her butt. Peeta held her hand instead. "why not?" Katniss decided to give him an answer she knew he would be annoyed, but she thought that it was adorable when he acted like that.

"Because no." Peeta glared at her.

"Because no is not an answer!"

"Of course it is" she laughed. Peeta turned serious.

"You still have a boyfriend?" Katniss looked down and nodded. He kissed her again, he really didn't like to see her sad, she ran her hand on his face and whispered on his lips.

"But I love you. I just can't leave him, I promise that someday I'll explain it to you." Katniss pecked Peeta's lips then pulled away "I gotta go now."

"Stay here with me. At least for dinner?" he made the cutest puppy dog face ever, she just couldn't say no. She got up and brought Peeta with her, he chuckled and then grabbed her butt "wow, it's huge!" Katniss slapped his arm playfully and blushed hard.

"Let's go have dinner then."

At the dinner table Mr. Mellark was watching Katniss and Peeta the entire time, he knew something was up, but no one could deny that she finally brought all the emotions Peeta had inside him to come out, he was being lovely to everyone and especially, he was finally showing affection to him. Nick was also happy for his brother, he was so proud of him. After dinner Katniss said that she really needed to leave and Nick to mock Peeta said:

"Go take your girlfriend to the door man, that's how we do it... and don't forget to hold her hand!" Peeta blushed bright red and the whole family thought he was adorable. He guided Katniss to the door and said bye to her, he wanted to kiss her so much but he knew he couldn't, he kinda understand that even if she let him kiss her sometimes, it didn't mean she was his girlfriend.

Getting home Katniss called Gale.

_*phone*_

_Gale: Hi babe!_

_Katnissi: Hey... we gotta talk. Seriously! I can't be with you anymore. I don't care if you tell everyone what I did, I regret it, I can't change that. That's it! I don't love you, I won't be with you. I hope to never see you again. Bye._

_Gale: Wait! I know where she is..._

_Katniss: Are you serious or is it just a trick? I won't be with you. I'll find her on my own if I need to... So I won't fall for your tricks anymore. Goodbye._

She was finally free, free for Peeta.

Katniss cried herself to sleep thinking about her, she was so stupid back then, but thinking nowadays she really had no other choice, but she was determined to tell everyone about that, when she was ready.

Next day Katniss was about to enter Peeta's house when Rosa came to her and told her that she was fired, that she was a monster and a heartless woman. Peeta was crying beside her, Katniss couldn't help but beg.

"Let's me explain. I know that Gale told his version of the story, can I tell mine?" Peeta was nodding the whole time but Rosa shook her head and just told her to leave, that she would never see Peeta again if it depended on her.

Katniss left crying hard, she couldn't believe that Gale was that cruel, but instead of driving to her own house she drove to his and knocked on the door. When he opened the door she yelled.

"Give me the address now, you already ruined my life. I fell in love you know? If you really loved me you would have let me go." Gale smirked.

"I have no address, I lied." Katniss got infuriated and slapped him hard, then she left. What was she supposed to do now? She had no one. She was going to be back home, well, to her parents house.

Peeta was crying hysterically in his room, Rosa was trying to calm him down but he kept screaming how much he hated her for taking Katniss away from him... he couldn't understand what was so horrible about her that his mom would treat her that way. Rosa then yelled.

"She hates special kids! She gave up on one just because the kid was special, she let the baby to DIE Peeta, DIE!" he was so confused, Katniss had a baby? She seemed to like him and he was special, what his mom was saying made no sense to him.

Katniss got into her parents' house and her mom looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she looked down.

"I regret it so much. I tried everything to make it right but I can't go back in time mom." Dianna looked at her.

"What did you do to your life after you left?"

"I finished high school, I went to college, I'm a teacher now mom, I teach kids with special needs. I became someone mom. And it's not enough, I can't believe I gave up on my own daughter just because she was special. And now I know that her disease isn't that rare, or hard to handle." Dianna couldn't believe at how broken her daughter was, even though she never supported what she did she couldn't help but say:

"You were just 16, you were scared. Now I can see that. Where's Gale?" Katniss looked down.

"I haven't gone to live with him like you thought, I went to live on my own, I worked my ass off to manage everything. And I just broke up with him. I fell in love, he's the perfect guy, Gale got jealous and ruined everything for me. And I also lost my job... I need help." Dianna hugged her daughter, she couldn't deny that she missed her so much.

"You can stay here, I'll help you to find another job. And where's that guy you fell in love with?" Katniss just sighed.

"It's long story, I'd rather not talk about him right now." Dianna just nodded.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

Entering her old room she saw a little girl sleeping on her bed, her eyes got teary, she would never forget that face, no matter how many years have passed. Katniss looked at her mom.

"How?" Dianna looked down.

"The people who were taking care of her died in a car crash two months ago, the rest of the family contacted me and gave her back to me." Katniss got closer to the bed.

"What's her name?"

"Hope."

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Sorry again if I offended anyone.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Part 06**_

Katniss caressed Hope's cheek and the little girl woke up, she has Down Syndrome so she had the characteristic eyes, she was pretty. She woke up and looked at Katniss, she then smiled, she was just 5, almost 6 so Katniss knew that she could speak but not properly, so Hope said:

"Who are you?" Katniss smiled big.

"I'm your mother..." Hope smiled big, she always wanted to meet her real mom.

"Mom? You are so pretty!" Katniss hugged her child so tight, she couldn't believe that she actually had found her. Gale needed to know that, sure, he was an ass, but he was her father.

Later on Gale texted Katniss back saying that he wouldn't meet his daughter cause she was just a retarded girl, and HE hated retarded people. She knew that arguing was useless so if he didn't want to meet that beautiful girl it was his loss. Now she had to convince Peeta's family that she was good enough to be with him. But they wouldn't even listen to her.

Dianna sat beside Katniss that was looking to a picture of Peeta and herself.

"So who's that boy?" she blushed hard.

"Well, he used to be my student, but we fell in love with each other." Dianna smiled.

"Wait! You only teach kids with special needs, don't you?" Katniss nodded.

"He's the most special guy I've ever met. He has some problems with learning and with showing affection. He kinda has a kid's mind but he matured so much since we met each other." Dianna couldn't help but laugh.

"So you fell for a guy with special needs?" she blushed.

"Yeah... but Gale told his family what I did to Hope and now his mom doesn't let me talk to Peeta anymore. I love him so much mom."

"Then fight for him. Don't make the same mistake twice."

Next day Katniss knocked on Mellark's door holding Hope's hand tight. Rosa opened the door and was about to tell her to go away when she noticed the beautiful girl that was holding Katniss' hand tight.

"Who's she? Your new student?" Katniss shook her head.

"Can we come in?" Rosa stepped aside and let them.

Peeta was in the living room watching TV when he saw Katniss walk in, he ran to her and was about to hug her when he saw the little kid beside her.

"Who's she?" Katniss laughed and turned to Hope.

"Tell them who I am princess..." Hope smiled big.

"Mommy!" Peeta's eyes went wide, he got somehow jealous.

"Your daughter?" Katniss nodded and caressed his face.

"I missed you so much." Rosa got there shocked.

"But wasn't she dead?" Katniss shook her head.

"Well, Gale got mad at me 'cause I broke up with him, so he told you that, but the truth is that I got pregnant when I was 16, when she born like this I got crazy and told people I didn't want her, some couple took care of her but they sadly died a couple of months ago and they gave her back to my mom. My mom put me out of the house right after I gave her away, so she had no idea where I was. But yesterday I went back to my mom's house and there she was. Giving her away was my biggest mistake. I suffered enough, I was judged enough, I'm trying to fix it." she started to cry and Peeta held her, Hope also hugged her so the three of them was there just hugging each other. Rosa slowly got closer and hugged them too, she had been unfair to Katniss.

Rosa knew that Katniss and Peeta needed to talk, so she asked Hope if she wanted to play with her, she nodded her head and Peeta held Katniss' hand.

"You have no boyfriend anymore right?" she blushed and just nodded, Peeta guided her to his room and kissed her deeply, he missed her so much. Katniss noticed that Peeta got carried away by the situation but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop him or let him go on. Peeta pulled away and laughed "what can I do to control my thing? It wants you every time." Katniss couldn't help but laugh.

"How can you be so damn hot and innocent at the same time?" Peeta blushed.

"Is that a good thing?" she nodded and pecked his lips.

"I love you." Peeta smiled big and kissed her passionately this time, Katniss noticed that his 'thing' was really hard, so she grabbed it, well, they were dating now right? Peeta jumped out of surprise.

"Mom said I can't do that in front of people." Katniss laughed really hard, but when she noticed that he thought she was making fun of him she held him tight and said in a sexy tone.

"Well, you can do that in front of your girlfriend, in this case, me! And I can actually do it to you myself." she winked at him, then he said with a serious face.

"You won't tell mom right?" She nodded and kissed him deeply, he made her grab him again and she put her hand inside his pants and boxers, Peeta moaned in her ear and she kissed him even harder.

Peeta was by now panting, he was almost there. Katniss was shocked at how he didn't seem like that innocent boy anymore, he was saying dirty things on her ear like calling her hot, saying that he wanted to do stuff with her too, till he cummed, he splashed hard on her hand. She pecked his lips to help his breathing to come back to normal, he was smiling big. After a while he smirked at her.

"You remember you told me that girls don't have a 'thing' like me?" Katniss nodded laying him in bed and getting beside him cuddling with him.

"Yeah?" Peeta caressed her hair.

"Can you show me?" she blushed hard.

"Are you sure?" he nodded.

"I just wanna see it. I won't do anything, I promise!" Katniss slowly got up from the bed and blushing she took her pants off and then she took a deep breath before removing her underwear. Peeta looked at her and told her to come closer to him, she did and sat beside him in bed.

"See, it's completely different."

"It's beautiful, doesn't it have no hair?" Katniss shook her head.

"I took it off, but it does." Peeta suddenly got her laid in bed and opened her legs to look at it properly, he was doing that in an innocent curious way, but she was getting worked up. He slowly poke it opening it.

"Wow, there's this nub here, what is it?" Katniss fought hard to hold a moan when he touched her clit.

"Well, it's called clitoris, it feels really good when you touch it." she blushed when she realized what she just said. Peeta smirked.

"Oh really?" he touched it again and then moved to her hole "so, that's the hole you told me that my thing can go in and make a baby with you?"

"Oh yeaaaah..." she moaned. Peeta liked that and stuck a finger on her.

"So, if I spit my semen in you, we'll have a beautiful baby like Hope?" Katniss just nodded, she was going crazy to what Peeta was doing to her, he in the other hand was scared "are you alright?" She nodded again.

"Don't stop, move your finger, in and out." He did as told and she started to ride his hand like crazy. Damn, that boy was good.

After a while Katniss was exhausted in Peeta's arms when there was a knock on his door. She put her clothes back on and he did it too, he was just shirtless. He opened the door and Hope came in jumping in Katniss that was sited on his bed.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Katniss smiled big and told her that she missed her too. Peeta sat beside them and Hope looked deep into his eyes "Are you daddy?"

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, this is my first AU story, so please be kind to me.**_

_**Sorry again if I offended anyone.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Part 07**_

Peeta looked at Katniss, he had no idea what to say. She smiled.

"No honey, he's my boyfriend. You're dad left, but it really doesn't matter now." Peeta looked puzzled at Katniss.

"Can I be her dad?" she giggled.

"Peet, don't you think it's too soon?" he shook his head.

"You're saying this because you think I can't be a dad right? Well, I can." Katniss smiled kindly at him.

"I know you can, but we just started dating." She looked at Hope "but he can be a very good friend of yours." Hope smiled big and nodded.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Rosa was talking to Katniss about how Peeta was doing in school and she said that he was doing awesome.

"You know, Peeta matured a lot since he met you, so I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with us this year, you can bring your whole family." Katniss smiled and said that she would love to. Peeta came to them.

"Mom, I'll take Kat to the movies okay?" Rosa nodded and when Peeta was already ahead of Katniss she said:

"Take care of him okay?" Katniss just smiled.

"Sure, when don't I?"

After the movies Peeta told Katniss to drive to a hotel cause Nick helped him renting a room so they could spend some time in. Katniss knew that time was coming, and she was more than happy to have Peeta so comfortable around her.

Inside the room Peeta closed the door and kissed Katniss passionately, he knew everything he had to do, Nick told him. He got her clothes off and kissed her whole body, she tasted good, he made her lie on the bed and opened her legs, lying in between them. Peeta kissed from her neck to her nipples, then to her belly button, then to her shaved beautiful pussy. Katniss couldn't believe at how confident he was, it was turning her on the most. She moaned loud when she came on his mouth bringing him up by his hair. He got shy and kissed her lips.

"What do I have to do now? I'm nervous, I forgot what Nick told me to do." Katniss laughed and pecked his lips.

"I'll help you babe, just relax and enjoy." She picked his dick and guided it inside her, Peeta's eyes got wide when he felt him all around her, that was so good. She giggled and said on his ear "now move babe, like I told you, in and out." Peeta did as told and soon enough both of them were in heaven.

Katniss was cuddling with him when she saw that it was already 1 am.

"Babe, we gotta go, or your mom will kill me. It's late." he nodded and got up.

"When will we be able to sleep together for a whole night?" Katniss smiled.

"I don't know... but I think it will be soon." She kissed his lips.

Peeta got home and Rosa was there waiting for him, she asked him where he was and he just looked down, he couldn't lie, he sucked at it.

"With Katniss... It was our special night mom. I wish I could have stayed with her all night... but she told me that I needed to be home." Rosa blushed bright red and decided that she should never ask this kind of things to him again since he was so honest about it all.

_-Christmas Eve-_

Katniss, Hope, and her parents went inside Peeta's house for the celebration. Peeta pecked Katniss's lips and held her hand tight, her mom found him adorable, it was kinda funny that she fell in love with a guy that had special needs, 'cause of her story but she had to admit that he was perfect for her.

"Peeta, can you play with me?" Hope asked him.

"Sure, what will we play?"

"huummm, with cars? I love it!"

"For sure!"

They played like two kids, they both looked so happy, Katniss couldn't help but get teary eyes, she never imagined that Peeta and her daughter would be such great friends.

"I'm winning... you suck!" Hope mocked Peeta and he laughed.

"I let you win!" he stuck his tongue out for her.

"You didn't!"

"Of course I did!" he started to tickle her.

"Stop... c'mon Daddy stop!" she said laughing hard.

"What did you call me?" he asked shocked.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

"It's okay."

Katniss couldn't believe in what she just heard, her daughter was calling Peeta 'daddy'. That was amazing, she never wanted to force him to be her father cause she wasn't sure if he was ready for all that, but he was ready, he was being her father without her even ask him to. She couldn't deny that her life was perfect now. She had everything she needed, asked for and more.

At dinner time Peeta stood up and said he needed to so something, he slowly got out a box from his pocked.

"Well, I'm not good with words, but I need to say that I'm very grateful for everything that happened in my life in the last couple of months. I learned how to write, read and more. I felt smart. I felt loved. I felt worthy. And for the first time I didn't have that urge to feel normal, I felt like I fitted in just the way I am. And all of that I have to thank to all of you here today but especially to a person, my beautiful girlfriend, I love you so much Kat, you mean the world to me. So, would you like to be my wife?" Katniss was in shock, he had just proposed to her. She just stood up.

"YES! I would love to!" They kissed and everybody cheered.

Katniss could never imagine that the day she walked into Mellark's house to help a 'little' boy to learn how to read that it would turn out that way. He made her want to wake up everyday, to be a better person everyday, well, he turned her boring life into something beautiful.

_**The end.**_


End file.
